


在背德与爱之间

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 勿上升真人。请勿无授权转载。





	在背德与爱之间

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升真人。  
> 请勿无授权转载。

“亲爱的你  
请你吻我的唇  
就在今夜  
在这露台之上  
在这凉风里

但是请你别说  
你爱我  
那是恶毒的咒语  
叫我随初升的太阳  
蒸发成草尖露珠一点

所以请只是吻我吧  
用你不能说爱的嘴唇  
就在今夜  
在这露台之上  
在这凉风里”

“My dear, shall we share a kiss at this very night?  
Right in this terrace, this summer wind.  
But please don't say that you love me.  
This Virulence,  
which could turned me into a drop under the grass,  
then disappear with the raising sun.  
So please just kiss me,  
with your lips which could never said love;  
in this night, this terrace, this summer wind.”

昏黄路灯照着人影稀少的街景，车水马龙的晚高峰已经过去，寂静开始笼罩上来，城市又迎来新的蛰伏之夜。  
张云雷站在路边等他电召的车，插着耳塞听一首冷僻外语的歌。他又不受控制地打开信息栏去看杨九郎发给他的消息：“9点钟见一面吧，还在老地方。1314房。”  
上一条消息的日期已经是半年前，这半年里张云雷一直以为自己已经被彻底清除了，对此他其实既感伤又快乐。

车来了，他开门坐进后座，顺手按下车窗，让凉风吹着燥热的面孔。

他在纳闷，这些日子杨九郎在干嘛。多少次他想要打电话问问，却总是不敢。还记得他俩刚在一起没多久的时候，他有一晚兴起给杨九郎打过电话，却是只来得及说了个“喂”。电话那头是一个全然陌生的声音说：“打错了。”  
电话被掐断的嘟嘟声到后来成了他的阴影。  
他再也没有打过电话给他。  
他也在那一刻明白了，他没有这个资格。

回想前事种种，充斥着太多不堪和背德的情欲。  
那时候他们是风华正茂的话剧演员，都在城中知名的剧团任职。  
都说演员是最容易假戏真做的职业。那么话剧演员，大概就是演员中最高危的。  
当提炼得最浓醇的情感在小小的剧场里迸发，那力量无法阻挡，无可躲避，是冲着命门来的。你和你的对手共情，和你的观众共情。既没有机会喊cut重来，也没有时间排解和沉淀，有的只是一瞬间里最真实的流露。这一刻他们不是张云雷也不是杨九郎，他们是戏剧本身。

事情便坏在三年前两人接的那出新剧。  
剧本里他们是恋人，这是一个探讨小众爱情的本子。由于是全新的尝试，杨九郎提出晚上等剧场人都走了，他们俩就留在舞台上对台词。  
现在想想，那时候他就早已是杨九郎的猎物了吧。

只是谁也没有料到，先动情的却是张云雷。  
也许是空旷的剧场让他产生一种幽闭的憋闷感，也许是从头顶打下的灯光让对方脸上的表情太过清晰，又或许是剧本上的台词写得过分美好。总之他渐渐感到思绪已经脱离剧本，听不真切杨九郎在说什么，只看得见他一张一合的嘴唇，像一朵不断盛开凋零的花，湿润的，性感的。

我必须吻这张嘴了，现在，马上。他想道。

下一秒身体已经越过思维进入状态。他不顾一切地丢开剧本，吻住了那张嘴。  
他能感觉到的杨九郎的震惊不超过一秒钟，接着便是轻车熟路地把他赶下了驾驶席。他们拼死啃食对方，好像饥渴太久的野兽，欲望的血腥味淹没了最后一丝理智，心中只剩下疯狂掠食的本能。  
那一晚他被疯狂进入不下五次。  
事后他的膝盖好几天都是酸软无力的。  
激情都耗尽在台下，这出本该叫座的剧被两人演得好像公务员开会。票卖了不到十场就无人问津，草草落幕了。

可他们却自此成了情人。见不得光的那种。  
只有夜幕低垂，人声渐微的凌晨见证着这一对偷腥的道德沦丧者，是如何恶狠狠地榨干彼此身体里最后一滴液体，然后在昏睡片刻后分道扬镳。

张云雷在高潮时总爱胡乱问问题，他常攀着杨九郎的脖子，承受撞击的同时一遍遍地询问：“翔子，你爱我吗？你爱我吗？”  
杨九郎总是言之凿凿，就如身下抽送的热柱般坚定：“爱，当然爱，不爱你我爱谁。”

可是往往，激情过后拥抱的时间里，他又会斩钉截铁地对张云雷说：“你可别真爱上我啊。我有老婆的。”  
先开始张云雷只当是玩笑，后来听得多了，他听出话里的意思。玩玩可以，说爱就太扯了。

男人的嘴，在骗取自己想要的东西时，总能说出很多种荒谬的谎言。  
他自己也是男人，怎么就是不长记性呢。

可是，总也有不那样的男人吧？难不成这世上只有我一个人痴情吗？  
他常常这么问自己。这几乎成了偏执，每当思考这个问题总会让他心灰意冷，黯然落泪。

他其实觉得自己算不上是gay，虽然认识了不少圈子里的人。可是像他这样的一个也没有。他的第一个男人是杨九郎，唯一一个男人是杨九郎。他从来不在寂寞的时候乱找人睡觉。他每天的意义就是等着短信，等着杨九郎告诉他房号，然后便飞蛾扑火般地献出自己。

有一个跟他关系很铁的0劝他，别等了，一个有妇之夫，你想和人怎么着？你要喜欢演员，我这儿认识一票呢，随便给你挑。

他也只是笑着摇头。  
我不想怎么着。如果我可以什么都不想那就太好了。

杨九郎的太太他是见过的。虽然只有一眼。  
静如止水的一个女子，知性美那种，笑起来很好看。杨九郎对她特别温柔，肩上替她挎着女式包，手里推着手推车。抢着提起10斤装食用油的样子太过生活化，反倒像在演戏。  
张云雷躲在超市放饼干的货架后面偷看他们，不自觉捏碎了好几包曲奇。等到他拿着捏碎的饼干去结账，那两个人早就不知去哪了。

当晚他抱着碎饼干往嘴里猛塞，黑黑的巧克力渣子洒了一身。手机却响了，是杨九郎的短信：宝贝儿晚上见见呗，房开好了告诉你。

他想，你怎么会不恶心这个男人呢？你怎么会爱这种男人呢？这就是个人渣啊。  
可是转眼他又被人摁在床上操得上气不接下气。  
完事儿之后，他终于忍不住问他：“你是怎么做到毫无愧疚地面对你老婆的？”  
杨九郎像爱抚小狗一样摸摸他的头，拿过床头柜上的婚戒套进无名指，把戒指亮在他面前，说：“这就是我的角色转换开关。我摘了它，我老婆就不存在，戴上它，我还是那个结了婚的杨九郎。”  
“真厉害。”张云雷笑笑，把一支细烟狠狠嘬没了半截，喷出的烟雾缭绕着他，顺着光溜溜的脊背消散，是致命的性张力。

原来他或她，都只是一出戏，戏里戏外，杨九郎都游刃有余。

他有没有想过抽离这段糜烂的关系，当然是有的。  
只是如同每一个深陷爱的囹圄的傻子一样，他也有一丝不甘心。

如果说杨九郎只是拿他当泄欲工具，那也倒罢了。而他对他却全然不是那样。  
杨九郎对他所有好恶都了若指掌：他只喝温的水，他讨厌吃加了麻油的东西；杨九郎打点他们所有工作上的大小事，从灯光到妆发面面俱到；两人去外地演出的时候，他从没自己提过行李。

正是这些让他困惑的柔情犹如蛛丝缚住了他偶尔想逃离的心，甘愿成了一个该下地狱的囚徒。

他们最后一次偷情，是在某个庆功party之后。  
新剧的票房很好，整个团队兴致高涨。成箱的红酒被抬上来，杯子也省了，人手一瓶对吹。  
张云雷喝了三瓶，已经开始有了醉态。平常他是有些寡言的，有点高冷的意思。如今却在嘀嘀咕咕说一些很蠢的醉话，杨九郎坐在他对面，也喝了三四瓶的样子，受了酒精的浸润，眼睛湿漉漉地，盯着他也不说话，盯得他有点害怕，起身跌跌撞撞去厕所。

杨九郎起身跟出去，才走到无人的角落便把他从背后抱了个满怀。红酒的气味冲在他耳后，烫得吓人。他们之间已经默契到没有任何一个姿势是不契合的，无论在哪里，一旦身体贴近彼此，他们就会像没凝固的蜡一般，扭曲自己，融进对方的沟壑里。  
杨九郎轻轻含着他的耳垂，灵巧的舌头蛇一样掠过他的耳廓，细细描摹。他的手往后摸索，毫无偏颇地握住了他的要害。

“想要你。”酒精催生了杨九郎的另一个人格，难得有一种乞求的黏腻掺在话里。  
“等散了的。你开房呗。”  
“等不了，就这儿吧。”

两人抱作一团乱吻，胳膊肘顶开厕所的门就钻进去。杨九郎腾出一只手按了反锁钮。

长吻后缺氧的当口，张云雷用手抚着杨九郎剃得锃亮的头皮，细长的手指插进头顶蓬松的头发里，怜爱地梳理着。

对，他不仅爱他，更可怜他。这是一个被欲望囚禁的男人，他荒淫无度，他寡廉鲜耻。他是一个被动物性吞噬的可怜虫。

杨九郎也望着他。望着这个满足他心底所有变态渴求的情人，他配合他所有荒谬可笑的情趣，努力迎合他所有想尝试的新花样。他们赤身露体偷吃过伊甸园里数不清的红苹果。在某种层面里，这才是生命中最贴近他灵魂的人。

可他对他从来就没有爱情。  
他本来只是不屑给，渐渐地也开始问自己，是不屑，还是不敢？  
这个危险的问题触到了他内心的警戒线，他半强制地揽过张云雷的颈子，以更激烈的吮吸逃避今夜在心中不断扩散的迷茫。

他把他推到厕所的墙上，单手解了他白衬衫的扣子，露出熟悉不过的皙白胸膛，深凹的锁骨是一幅贞洁模样，却又骚气得等人来光顾。

杨九郎逗弄着他胸前的肉粒，小东西很快就挺立在他指间，他知道这是他的敏感处，便使坏地加大力度去掐扯，果然张云雷一脸意乱情迷，憋着呻吟在喉咙里。于是他俯身上去舔住一边，卖了命地吸咬。终于呻吟声抑制不住，回荡在窄小的空间里。  
“磊磊，你这儿太性感了。”他边咬边含糊地说：“你在这上面穿个环吧，更带劲儿。”  
“考……考虑考虑……”张云雷早就顾不得别的，放任自己沉浸在一波波快感里。  
“我的磊磊为了我什么都愿意，真是太爱你了。”杨九郎听到满意的答复，不禁暗自得意。这种令人迷醉的绝对支配让他兴致盎然。

听到他说爱，张云雷已经麻木得没了反应。不过又是求欢的套路而已，当真的人会输得一无所有。  
心里却还是钝痛一下，直到他被翻过去扶着墙趴好，杨九郎的硬物穿刺进他下体，心痛才被生理疼痛取而代之，他咬着牙，额头抵着冰凉的瓷砖，又一次被自己的卑贱恶心到了。

酒劲发作的杨九郎失去了往日的温柔耐心，连扩张也懒得做，只想快点体会那被嫩肉包裹的蚀骨快感，硬生生挺进窄小的通道，纵使张云雷的身体早已对他彻底敞开，还是不能完全适应这突如其来的入侵。

“疼……”张云雷小声说，紧绷的背好似一张拉满的弓，嶙峋的脊骨突出来，楚楚可怜。

“乖，给你撸一下就不疼了。”说着杨九郎吐了口唾沫在手心，探到前面，握着他的分身替他手淫。

这么一来果然不是那么的疼，伴随着前端的刺激和后穴里源源不断的热度，张云雷很快就射了。杨九郎这才觉得不那么愧疚，把手上那些液体当了润滑涂在自己那根上，顺势又捅了进去。

“嗯——啊——”这下几乎毫无阻力地达到了他的最深处，张云雷怀着诡异的幸福，就像流浪的孩子终于有了家，心安理得地要求着：“再快点，九郎，用力点……”  
其实不必他明说，杨九郎从没在这方面省过力气。听了这话，双手握着那人窄长的腰身，更加使劲地操干起来。

越来越深入的凿击，每一下都撞在他内部最敏感的地方，灭顶的快感吞噬着他，眼前瓷砖的花纹开始变成立体的图案，飘在空气里。  
耳边只剩下杨九郎喘粗气的声音，他知道他就要高潮了。

下一秒，一股热浪直冲进他体内，烫得他头昏脑涨。

结束后的两人拥抱着彼此，谁也懒得多说一个字。他把下巴搁在杨九郎扎人的头顶上，汗水的味道弥漫在四周。

这一次他终于决定不再问了。却不料听见杨九郎在耳边轻声呢喃：“磊磊，我爱你。”

酸涩在心底翻腾，激出了他的热泪。泪水潺潺滚落，打湿了杨九郎的头发。

这三个字我曾视若珍宝，你却从未认真对我说过。

“你爱我？那你老婆呢。”他明知自己不该问，却管不住嘴巴。

“为什么人不能同时爱两个人呢？有的时候非要选择挺残忍的。”

“……”  
张云雷不知该如何回答。  
我等了三年了，是该停止了。  
或许你真的可以做到同时爱着两个人，恕我却无法爱一个被割分成两半的人。

要么完整，要么我一分也不要。

他记得自己应该是扇了杨九郎一巴掌，然后匆匆穿好衣服落荒而逃。

那之后，杨九郎便消失了。只有一封写给团长的辞职信留下。

 

“小伙子，到地方了。”司机的话把他拉出回忆的洪流。他连忙付钱下车，好像司机会读到他脑海中的画面一样。

还是熟悉不过的酒店大堂，电梯上行速度很快，会让人有微微失重的感觉。

走到1314号门前，他迟疑了一下，轻轻按下门铃。  
1314，一个房间号都在讽刺他。为什么这么长时间过去，他还是没能戒掉这心瘾，戒掉一收到召唤便奋不顾身赴约的贱德行？

门很快开了，门里正是他深爱过的那张脸。只是似乎有什么改变刻在那双眼睛里，他一时也说不清楚。

屋里有一股甜甜的奶油香气，桌上一碗还在冒热气的玉米浓汤，那是张云雷曾经的最爱。当他居然还在为这种微不足道的细节心动不已，饥饿感倒是毫不客气地涌上来，比他的心来得还要诚实。

杨九郎就那么看着他喝汤，桌上一叠稿纸散落着。  
他略有点不自在，随便找个话题：“这些日子你在干什么？”

杨九郎指指桌上的稿子：“演员不能当一辈子，我打算转幕后了，写剧本。”  
“那不错。”他愣了愣，没想过是这样的答案，又说：“挺好的。”

“我第一个剧本，想找你来演。今天就想找你来对对词儿。”

对本子？  
多少个美其名曰对本子的夜晚，他们俩一丝不挂地滚在床上，对来对去对不到三句话。

张云雷听了有些想笑，江山易改本性难移，他怎么又忘了。  
“说吧，今儿玩什么花样。大家这么熟了，何必打哑谜呢。”他心下对自己赌咒发誓，打完这次分手炮，彻底和这个男人说再见，和糜烂懵懂的青春说再见。

杨九郎倒没想到他这么直接，似笑非笑地，想了想，点点头：“也行，咱们今晚就来一个角色扮演。”  
张云雷为他的幼稚性癖笑出了声，打趣道：“行啊，扮什么？兔女郎？水兵月？还是青楼遗恨……”  
下半截话已经被杨九郎凑上来含进嘴里，变成无意义的哼哼。他嘴里还有甜甜的玉米味儿，衬得这个吻少有的单纯真挚，少了些欲火，多了点缠绵。

吻够了，杨九郎才舍得放开他，一只手勾柱他的下巴抬了抬，笑着说：“不用，就演个咱们最拿手的。讲的是背着老婆勾引同事偷情多年的已婚渣男被一个巴掌拍醒惊觉自己早已爱上炮友的惊天地泣鬼神的狗血爱情故事。”

张云雷瞪大了眼睛看他，不敢相信耳朵里听到的每一个字。  
半晌他才哆哆嗦嗦地开口：“你说什么？不带玩这么真的啊。我告诉你杨九郎，你要是变态到这份上，我也无话可说。算我瞎眼爱过你。”

杨九郎急了，一下子跪过去搂着他：“什么叫爱过？怎么就爱过了？过字是认真的？”说完又连忙起身去床头柜翻找什么，找到了，慌慌地递过去，是个深蓝色的天鹅绒小盒子。

张云雷犹豫半天，就怕盒子里真装着他想的那东西。心里给自己鼓气半天，才翻开盒盖。

的确就是他想的，一对儿婚戒。  
素面的，只在内侧嵌着一粒细小的钻。这不是杨九郎之前的婚戒。

“张云雷，给我一次机会。我知道我混蛋，可我不想让你心里的我永远是那个混蛋样子。”他们做爱时从来都是叫着小名儿，这么连名带姓的叫法却是头一次。

“你来真的啊？”张云雷有点不知所措，丢开戒盒，好像那玩意儿烫手。

“当然了。你以为我这半年干嘛去了。离婚去了我。”杨九郎捡起盒子，拿出其中一枚煞有介事地拽他的手过来，不由分说地套到无名指上。然后咧着嘴冲他笑：“角色转换成功。”

张云雷也没再推脱。他知道口拗不过心，何必还假装不乐意，故作矜持就没意思了。

他用手狠狠捏住杨九郎的脸，凶神恶煞地问：“还能不能同时爱两个人？你可想好了再说。”  
杨九郎也不躲，笑嘻嘻逗他：“可以，我就爱两个，一个叫张云雷，一个叫磊磊宝贝儿。”

“……花言巧语用在写剧本上就行了。”

“磊磊，咱这房都开了，才12点都不到呢，咱干点啥？”

“你是不是想说打一炮？”

“我看行！”

憋了小半年的杨九郎还能客气？二话不说上手就撕衣服。  
张云雷也并不示弱，小样儿是你求我回来的，以后床上的事也得听我的。

俩人滚倒在餐桌上，把一叠稿子全挥到地上。

看这架势，必须不是一炮能完的事儿。

但这次，咱这是，合法同房。

-完-


End file.
